Tani au pays des merveilles
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Tout comme Alice l'avait fait avec un lapin blanc, Tania va suivre un petit oiseau vert, qui va la conduire dans un monde qu'elle connait pas coeur et qu'elle rêve au quotidien...  Qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait réaliser l'impossible ?


Bonjour à tous, alors je tiens en premier lieu à vous présenter mes excuses. Ça va bientôt faire un moi que je n'ai rien publié. Mais voila, en ce moment et bien, je ne trouve, sois pas le temps, sois pas l'envie d'écrire. Et si je ne prend pas plaisir à écrire ce que je fais, on peut être sûr que ce sera nul et que les lecteurs ne prendront pas de plaisir à lire. Ne vous en faite pas j'ai bien l'intention de finir mes fics, mais pas pour le moment. En attendant je vous donne ce petit délire qui m'est venu en tête... Peut être certains d'entre vous connaissent-ils Taniia246 ? Et bien elle est l'héroïne de cette fiction mes amis !  
>On se retrouve en bas !<p>

* * *

><p>Elle était là, devant l'écran allumé de son ordinateur portable, ses yeux bleus gris fixés sur un point invisible au-delà du mur en face d'elle. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son réveil : deux heures et demi du matin. Elle se demanda vaguement si il n'était pas temps pour elle de se blottir dans les couvertures de son lit, mais un regard furtif sur la page blanche de son ordinateur la contraint à ne pas bouger de sa chaise de bureau. Un long soupir de résignation la gagna et elle se cogna sauvagement la tête contre son bureau en verre.<p>

Un bruit roque, venant du fin fond de son être s'échappa de son corps douloureux et vint emplir la chambre d'une atmosphère funeste.

-Arggggg !

L'adolescente tourna ses yeux vers la deuxième source de lumière de la pièce : Une fenêtre creusée dans la toiture de la maison, laissant filtrer les quelques rayons de Lune qui n'étaient pas cachés par d'épais nuages sombres. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, et pourtant, elle était belle et bien plongée dans la plus profonde réflexion, cherchant par tous les moyens de quoi remplir la page word de son portable, de quoi contenter les monstres qui la tueraient si elle ne postait pas son prochain chapitre très rapidement. Au souvenir de ses lecteurs, elle blêmit et fit tourner sa chaise de bureau sur elle-même pour se calmer. Elle revint près de son poste de travail où son ordinateur l'attendait toujours, le bourdonnement de la batterie brisant légèrement le silence pesant de la pièce. Elle passa ses mains au dessus du clavier sans pour autant appuyer sur les touches et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans un monde d'imaginaire. Elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux nombre de scènes et nombre de personnages qu'elle tentait vainement de relier ensemble. En général, elle n'avait aucun mal à coucher sur papier (ou sur informatique ) ses idées, mais cette nuit là, un immense mur s'était dressé entre elle et son inspiration quelque peu tordue.

Perdue, elle fini par abandonner tout espoir de remplir sa page à ce moment. Elle se posa sur son lit aux couvertures vert pomme et enleva ses baskets montantes, et chercha des yeux son pyjama : Un mini short de la même couleur que ses draps et un débardeur rose. Elle fut donc obligée de se relever pour ramasser la boule informe de vêtements par terre. En passant devant son miroir elle aperçu son reflet, une silhouette de taille moyenne avec des épaules carrées et de jolies formes. Pour une adolescente de treize ans, elle était jolie. Le vent au dehors balaya le nuage cachant la Lune et elle put contempler ses yeux, d'une profondeur insondable, ils pouvaient paraître presque verts au soleil, et prenaient une teinte argenté dans l'obscurité. De grands yeux clairs en sois, qui fascinaient les gens que la jeune fille côtoyait au quotidien. Son visage ovale semblait baigné dans un halo de lumière grise qui rendait son expression mystique et ses longs cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés après la journée, tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Par habitude, elle passa une main sur son front et remonta son bras sur le haut de son crane pour repousser les quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Enfin elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa entre les couvertures moelleuses.

-Demain ça ira mieux, ça ne sert à rien que je m'énerve toute la nuit…

Ayant l'habitude de se parler toute seule, elle ne s'étonnait plus elle-même, et elle ferma son esprit à toutes les sortes d'idées farfelues qui lui venaient en tête. Rapidement Morphée l'accueilli et seulement dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

-Tania ! Il est l'heure de te lever ! Tania ! Il est l'heure de te lever ! Tania ! Il est l'heure de te lever !

La voix artificielle du réveil tira du sommeil la dénommée Tania, et c'est une créature légèrement bouffie qui émergea des tas de couvertures. Encore endormie, elle eu tout de même le reflexe de regarder son réveil et se demanda vaguement si son cerveau ne lui jouait pas des tours… En effet, il aurait dû être, en toute logique, sept heure et quart, or, les chiffres lumineux affichaient quatre heure et demi. Tania n'avait pas touché aux réglages du réveil en forme de pingouin, et personne n'était entré dans sa chambre depuis le matin, elle était donc stupéfaite d'être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit de cette façon. Cependant, son esprit embrumé par la fatigue lui dicta de se recoucher sans chercher à comprendre les caprices du réveil. Elle se recacha donc sous la couette, sans remarquer que les yeux du petit pingouin réveil brillaient d'une manière étrange…

Un oiseau, un oiseau vert voletait devant son corps. Quelque chose était anormal dans la vision qu'elle avait du petit volatil, les contours de ses plumes semblaient floues et elle avait beau froncer les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir une vision claire de l'oiseau qui rester à sa hauteur. Elle regarda devant elle, cherchant à reconnaître les lieux, mais cet endroit lui était inconnu. Un lueur aveuglante lui parvenait, l'empêchant de distinguer le paysage devant elle, et elle ne pouvait observer que l'oiseau aux reflets vert. Et puis, elle comprit lorsqu'elle aperçue un canard fumer une cigarette dans une montgolfière, que ce qu'elle vivait était un rêve. Un bien étrange rêve certes, et elle souhaitait en profiter. Immédiatement, elle commanda à son esprit de faire apparaître près d'elle une douzaine de crêpes au Nutella, et des gâteaux aux chocolats. Instantanément les pâtisseries remplir l'endroit et Tania ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dessus, elle engloutit ainsi tous les plats et se décida à bouger un peu.

Elle commença à avancer vers la source de lumière devant elle, se rendant compte que le petit oiseau vert la suivait toujours.

-Coucou toi ! Tu vas continuer à me suivre encore longtemps ? Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux tout en tendant la main vers le volatil qui frotta sa tête contre les doigts fins de l'adolescente. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire avant de continuer sa marche. La curiosité l'avait emporter sur sa précédente faim et elle cherchait maintenant à découvrir ce qu'il se trouvait tout au fond de cet espèce de couloir.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la lumière devenait aveuglante et l'éblouissement devenait tel qu'elle fut contrainte de faire pousser de nul part des lunettes de soleil ultra puissantes. ( N'oublions pas que cette chère Tani rêve, elle peut donc modifier son environnement.) Au bout de dix minutes, elle arriva enfin près de la source, mais elle ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer. Elle avança donc à tâtons positionnant devant elle ses mains pour se protéger d'un éventuel mur. Le petit oiseau, cependant, commençait à sérieusement s'énerver, en effet depuis que Tania avait atteint la fin du tunnel, celui-ci voletait au dessus de sa tête, pépiant et lui donnant des coups de becs et de griffes.

-Mais tu vas arrêter ça ! Je ne peux même plus avancer !

Le piaf redoubla alors d'efforts et se mit à tirer sur les longues mèches châtains de la jeune adolescente aux yeux bleus. Cherchant par tous les moyens à l'empêcher d'atteindre la lumière. Elle se débattit donc et se retourna pour donner des coups dans l'air dans l'espoir de faire fuir le volatil, mais ce dernier s'accrochait et devenait de plus en plus violent. La jeune fille battait l'air et reculait tout en trébuchant et l'inévitable se produisit. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'échapper à son agresseur, son pied heurta une pierre sur le sol, et elle chuta. Cela aurait pu être sans incidence si Tania n'était pas tombée dans un immense précipice. Elle sentit ses jambes quitter le sol et son corps s'enfoncer dans le vide alors qu'elle ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Elle ne put voir que les reflets verts du plumages de l'oiseau et toujours cette lumière aveuglante du soleil. Elle pesta intérieurement contre « Ce foutu volatil qui finira en brochette si je le retrouve » et elle attendit… Attendit encore et encore le moment où son corps toucherait le sol avec violence et où ses os se briseraient un à un. Mais ce moment ne vînt pas et l'adolescente commença à se douter que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait dû s'écraser à terre depuis pas mal de temps et pourtant elle chutait toujours. Elle se rappela vaguement la chute de Alice dans le trou du lapin et réfléchit ensuite à une explication rationnelle. Mais elle ne trouva rien et jeta donc un coup d'œil vers le bas. C'était un trou immense plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et Tania ne pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. La détresse s'empara à nouveau d'elle et elle lança un cri apeuré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

-Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

-J'en sais rien, elle bouge plus.

-Vous avez vu ses vêtements ? Il fait plutôt froid pour porter un short non ?

-Ouai, en tout cas on peut pas la laisser là…

Elle entendait distinctement les voix autour d'elle, et pourtant elle était incapable de dire à qui elles appartenaient. Une petite voix claire et fluette, une voix d'homme et une dernière suave, appartenant surement à une jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait bouger le moindre muscle mais tous ces sens étaient en éveilles, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut éblouie une nouvelle fois par la luminosité.

-Ohh ! Regardez elle a ouvert les yeux, repris la petite voix claire, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Enfin elle put distinguer les personnes qui se trouvaient faces à elle. Des cheveux bleus, des yeux verts. A coté un garçon aux cheveux bruns, longs et en bataille, et enfin une jeune femme à l'opulente poitrine, avec des cheveux courts et pâles. Malgré la lenteur de son cerveau, Tania les reconnu immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, se trouvaient près d'elle, bel et bien, Levy, Gajeel et Lisanna.

Son subconscient, hésita entre plusieurs réactions : Hurler, faire comme si de rien n'était, se frapper la tête sur le gazon… Ne sachant que faire, elle prononça donc la phrase la plus stupide de tous les temps.

-Vous auriez pas du chocolat ?

* * *

><p>Voila, alors ce chapitre est vraiment court, mais j'avais besoin d'une situation d'accroche ^^ Le temps de vous présentee Tania et de la faire entrer au pays des merveilles ^^<br>Alors comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en laissant des commentaires... Figurez-vous que j'ai commandé il y a peu des nouveaux joujoux pour vous torturer si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires... Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais pour l'instant j'ai une arme fatale !  
>A vos claviers ! *Sort la pince à épiler*<p> 


End file.
